


Day 7 - Sports

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabbles, Hiccup ain't a hiccup no more, M/M, horus has a booboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Idiot or not, Horus really loves Carter.





	Day 7 - Sports

Horus groaned from his spot on the grass. He’d just been tackled for the  _ nth _ time and he’s pretty sure he’s bruised some ribs with this latest fall.

“Did you kill him, Haddock?” grumbled Clarisse, squatting at his side and reaching to feel for a pulse.

“Fuck you, La Rue,” groaned Horus, slowly raising his hands to cover his side where he felt bruised ribs. 

“Guess not,” she chuckled, eyebrow raising as the normally infallible man hissed. “What’s wrong?”

Between the two of them, they raised his shirt and showed off a bruise marring Horus’ rib cage. Clarisse stared at the large bruise, before she looked to Horus.

“Bad?” he asked.

“I think so. Don’t move.” Turning around, she shouted. “Haddock! Get your ass over here!”

Hiccup jogged over, green eyes falling on the bruise immediately. “Oh.”

“Didn’t think you had it in you, fishbone.”

“Still from viking heritage,” he answered, squatting and running gentle fingers over the bruise expertly. “Nothing feels broken.”

“No, they’re just bruised,” agreed Horus.

“Know what a broken rib feels like?” asked Clarisse a little surprised, helping Horus stand.

“Yes.” Horus said nothing more as he got to his feet and walked off of the field, leaving Hiccup and Clarisse watching him walk over to a laughing Carter who was oblivious to the whole pickup game of football. 

“He may be an idiot,” said Clarisse, turning away and looking up at Hiccup who stayed silent. “But he really loves Carter.”

They winced when they saw Carter's face fall. “ _ What the hell happened?!” _


End file.
